


Strings Attached

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, Mark of Cain, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Strings Attached

 

> **Summary: You’re tired of your ‘no strings attached’ relationship with Dean. So, you finally come clean about how you’re feeling.**
> 
> **Pairings: Dean x Reader**
> 
> **Warnings: jealous!reader, language, alcohol, nsfw, smut, masturbation, voyeurism, unprotected sex, slightly dom!dean, moc!dean, slight nsfw gif**
> 
>  

It had been a tough, bloody and tiring hunt. You and the Winchester brothers had managed to take out a nest of vamps and saved two people. Honestly, you were exhausted and a little pissed off. You were irritated because of the shameless flirting one of the women you’d helped saved was flunking onto Dean.

Okay, so you guys weren’t in an “official” relationship, but you were something.

You’d hooked up plenty of times, usually after rough hunts when you needed to blow off some steam. Sam was surprisingly cool with it all, as long as he wasn’t in the facility when you guys were going at it. He just wanted you both to be happy, which was sweet. 

But, right now, you were anything but happy.

**  
**You slammed your duffel bag down on the large table of the bunker on your way through. Sam had decided to spend a few hours at the bar, you were pretty sure it was because he knew you were pissed off and needed some space. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t get the hint. **  
**

He crossed his arms and rested against the doorway of the kitchen as you roughly pulled a beer from the fridge.

“So, I don’t get a beer?” He spoke, his tone irritatingly calm.

You shrugged at him as you flipped off the top and took a large swig of beer.

“What’s wrong with you, huh? You’ve been giving the cold shoulder since we wrapped the hunt.”

You rolled your eyes at his comment and placed the bottle on the kitchen counter. “Nothing. I’m going for a shower,” you retorted as you went to walk past him. You huffed, irritated as he put his arm across the doorway, effectively blocking your exit. 

“Move, please.”

He raised his eyebrow at you questioningly, “how about you tell me what you’re so worked up about?”

You ignored his question and pushed past him, quickly dodging down the hall towards the bathroom.

You sighed contently under the warm spray of the shower water running over your body. You needed something to release your frustration with Dean and with yourself. You didn’t want to be one of those jealous girls, especially when the man in question wasn’t even your boyfriend.

You gradually ran your hands down your body, over your breasts and down to your warm, wet centre. You gasped at the feel of your fingers playing over your clit, starting up a quickened pace at the sensation building inside you. **  
**

What frustrated you more was the fact that you were imagining your fingers were Dean’s thick, calloused and extremely talented ones instead.

“Ahh- fuckk,” you moaned out, your eyes clenched shut as you reached your other hand down, plunging two fingers in and out of your entrance and starting a rapid pace in attempts to bring your release quicker.

“Holy shit-”

Your eyes snapped open at Dean’s voice, freezing your movements as you set eyes on his completely naked figure. His hand was gripped around his cock, moving swiftly up and down along his length.

God, no matter how pissed off you were, he still looked fucking gorgeous getting himself off to the sound and sight of you.

His eyes locked with yours as he continued to run his hand along his length. “You’re so fucking hot getting yourself off,” he gritted out.

You took a short breath before continuing the movements of your fingers on and in your pussy, seeing Dean like that just added to your need to cum. **  
**

Soon after, you moaned out your release- the cum running over your hand and down the inside of your thighs. Dean grunted out your name as his release shot out and painted his toned stomach.

Your chest was still heaving when Dean got into the shower behind you, his arms wrapped round your waist, pulling your back into his chest. “You feeling better now?” He queried, with slight humour in his voice.

“I don’t think I can do this,” you sighed and turned your head to the side a little,  “This no strings attached thing we’ve got going. Seeing that woman all over you, it just-” you huffed out and pulled yourself away from his grasp as you turned to face him, your hands planted on his glorious, firm chest. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s not you, it’s me and my ridiculous feelings,” you muttered lowly, actively trying to avoid his gaze now.

“Hey-” Dean spoke sternly as he held your face in his hands, forcing you to look up at him. “It doesn’t have to be no strings attached, alright? I know, I’m not the best at sharing my feelings and crap, but, I get pissed when I see men all over you.” He paused, his eyes not leaving yours. “Especially, when you’re wearing ridiculously tight jeans and I can see them with their eyes glued to your ass,” he mused, you could hear the jealousy and bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

You couldn’t help but smile at his admission, “well, my ass is pretty fine,” you joked.

“You’re mine, alright?” He growled low in his chest and you shrieked as he picked you up in his arms, his hands gripped onto your ass as he slammed you against the wall. **  
**

You smiled approvingly as you grabbed hold of his firm shoulders and ground your hips into his, causing him to let out a stiff moan.

“Wanna prove it, big boy?” You whispered sultry in his ear, before nibbling gently at the shell of his ear.

With that, he slammed into you and started a rapid pace through your pussy. You moaned out as you tightened your grip on the backs of his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he rammed himself into you.

“You,”

Thrust.

“Are,”

Thrust.

“Mine,”

His quick pace and the feel of his length filling you to the complete brink made your body feel like it was of fire, you knew he wouldn’t take long to make you come undone.

“Fuckk- I’m yours,” you panted out as your stomach tightened, your hands now held into the back of his hair.

You felt your body tremble with pleasure as he latched his mouth onto your shoulder and bit down. The added pain and pleasure caused you to scream his name out as you came all over his glorious length.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he panted before he shouted out his release following two more thrusts.

You knew this more rough and predatory side to Dean was mostly the effects of the Mark. But, you loved him through it anyway. When he was with you, it was like all that pent up rage inside him just settled through. Afterwards, he always became calm and back to his normal self. You knew that feelings were dangerous to have in this line of work, but there’s no one you’d rather be with than Dean.

You hummed contently and ran your hands softly through his hair as you both came down from your intense high.

You spent the next half an hour washing each other in the shower and being lost in passionate, calming kisses.

You were happy with having a ‘strings attached’ relationship with Dean, no matter what the future brought.

  



End file.
